


sekutu

by Chocolaput



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Aku takut melihat semua cahaya itu. Pun takut tak berkesempatan menyaksikannya lagi.





	sekutu

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Ini fanfic Ongniel pertamaku. Kapal ini manis banget ya? Biar nggak kemanisan, gimana kalau dibikin sedikit sedih-sedihan? xD
> 
> Maaf kalau nanti masih ada typo(s) yang bertebaran. OngNiel are belong to themselves. I don't own anything but plot.
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> OngNiel is Science xD  
> .  
> .  
> .

Malam sebelum ‘hari’ itu, keduanya duduk pada ruang sempit yang tak bisa dinamakan balkon. Capitol membentang di bawah, surga dengan ribuan bintang yang seperti menapak tanah. Seharusnya menyaksikan keindahan tak perlu dengan perasaan sesesak ini. Kecuali kalau ini yang terakhir. Mungkin ini memang yang terakhir.

“Aku takut, Hyung.” Suaranya menjelaskan segalanya. Tak peduli kalau pagi sebelumnya ia mendapat nilai tertinggi, dihadapan Seongwoo ia tetap seorang remaja biasa yang ketakutan. Padahal ia adalah kandidat yang paling diandalkan. Dengan postur tubuh dan ketampanan, semua keterampilan mempertahankan diri itu, seharusnya ia dapat dengan mudah mencari sponsor yang akan memperpanjang umurnya di arena.

Seongwoo menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat begitu erat. Seolah takdirnya esok hari sangat terikat dengan genggaman itu. Sebaliknya, genggaman Seongwoo dibawa Niel ke dadanya. Ia berniat menyimpannya disana, kalau bisa, sebagai _painkiller_ untuk setiap duka dan rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya. Untuk jantungnya yang tidak siap jika harus dihentikan tiba-tiba oleh anak panah, kapak, maupun pisau. Bagaimana kalau medan besok adalah hutan, dan bukannya laut?

“Pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan,” Seongwoo berujar hampa. Kemampuannya melucu entah hilang kemana. Dirinya sendiri ketakutan, batinnya bergelut dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Tepatnya, ia kecewa. Seongwoo adalah peserta Career dari Distrik 2. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri seumur hidup untuk semua ini. Untuk bertarung hidup dan mati di arena. Namun, sekarang dirinya malah ketakutan. Sebagai perwakilan Distrik 2, memalukan kalau ia hanya mendapat peringkat lima saat penilaian tadi.

Namun, nyatanya si peringkat satu juga tak kalah takutnya. Seorang peserta biasa yang terpilih karena tertimpa kesialan yang amat besar, perwakilan Distrik 4, Daniel.

Entah sejak kapan persekutuan keduanya terbentuk. Awalnya, Seongwoo tak pernah berniat bersekutu. Sayangnya, Daniel—yang dimata Seongwoo hanyalah bocah tak bisa diam—memiliki pengetahuan navigasi yang sangat keren. Dia mengandalkan bintang untuk melihat arah. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak dilakukan manusia paling tidak selama seratus tahun ini. Sebuah pengetahuan langka yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka yang sering bergelut dengan laut. Dan Seongwoo berhasil membujuknya untuk berbagi pengetahuan navigasi ala manusia dari era sebelumnya.

Aneh rasanya. Selama ini Seongwoo mengenal Daniel sebagai anak yang terlampau ceria dan percaya diri. Sekarang, coba lihat jemarinya yang tak berhenti gemetar dan telapak tangannya yang sedingin es.

“Pikirkan bintang-bintang itu, Niel. Semua konstelasi yang kau ajarkan padaku.”

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. “Bagaimana kalau bukan laut, Hyung?” geramnya. Ekspresi ketakutan yang memang biasa ditunjukkan oleh perwakilan Distrik 4 yang sudah ahli di bidang kelautan tapi lemah di daratan. “Bagaimana kalau yang kuhadapi adalah hutan tropis yang tak pernah kukenal?”

“Maka aku akan melindungimu,” suara Seongwoo hanya berupa bisikan. “Persekutuan sampai akhir, Niel. Kau tahu kalau aku ahli berburu dan menggunakan panah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal persediaan makanan.” Seongwoo mencoba tersenyum, tapi sepertinya ia gagal karena Daniel malah membuang muka.

“Tetap saja kita harus saling membunuh pada akhirnya.”

“Tidak akan,” Seongwoo berusaha menangkap pandangan Daniel yang berair dan tak berfokus kemanapun. “Aku tidak akan melukaimu sedikitpun. Kita akan memenangkanya bersama-sama. Bagaimanapun  caranya.”

Sayangnya, Daniel tahu kalau Seongwoo pandai berkata-kata dan menyombong. Ia semakin takut, genggamannya mengerat.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Seongwoo mengikatkan tali pada pinggangnya dan dahan pohon yang paling besar. Ia sedang duduk bersandar pada cabang yang cukup kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Angin lembab bertiup dan langit dipenuhi konstelasi yang tampak familiar. Satu menit lalu, keheningan arena dipecahkan oleh letusan meriam. Lalu hologram mulai bermunculan di langit, menutupi bintang-bintang yang gemerlap temaram. Nama-nama peserta yang gugur muncul satu persatu disertai wajah-wajah mereka saat sedang tertawa. Sial bagi Seongwoo, ia musti menyaksikan senyum Daniel di hologram itu.

Memang sebuah hutan hujan tropis. Mereka tak melihat laut, atau bahkan danau. Persekutuan indah yang sudah terencana musti diurungkan berkat kekacauan hari pertama di Cornucopia. Seongwoo dan Daniel tidak pernah sempat bersekutu di arena.

Padahal Seongwoo sudah khawatir. Padahal Seonwoo sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk menarik perhatian sponsor. Padahal Seongwoo sudah mendapat senjata paling berguna untuk melindungi Daniel, dia mendapat busur dan panah.

Namun, keduanya benar-benar terpisah. Dan Seongwoo berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, yang sepertinya gagal. Ia bisa merasakan teriakan penonton yang merana jauh di Capitol sana.

(fin)

.

.

.

_Sekarang bintang-bintang tak lagi sama, kan? Apa gunanya kau mengajariku membaca arah bintang-bintang itu kalau aku tak pernah menemukan jalan ke arahmu?_


End file.
